1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to an extendable and rotatable exterior rearview mirror assembly having signal and safety lights and an operator display panel.
2. Description of the Relate Art
Automotive vehicles typically include an exterior rearview mirror assembly secured to both the driver""s side door and passenger""s side door of the vehicle for viewing objects to the side and rear of the vehicle. It is known to provide exterior rearview mirrors which are extendable between a retracted position adjacent the side of the vehicle and an extended position spaced from the side of the vehicle for increased rearward vision, such as for use when towing a secondary vehicle. It is also known to provide exterior rearview mirror which are pivotal or rotatable between an extended use position for rearward viewing by the operator of the vehicle and a folded position, rotated inwardly against the side of the vehicle for storage to prevent contact and damage by objects adjacent the side of the vehicle. Signaling lights and safety lights are also common in exterior rearview mirrors for illuminating directional signals or areas adjacent the vehicle during entry and exit of the vehicle.
However, it is not known to combine each of these components, or features, of exterior rearview mirrors into one mirror assembly. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an operator display panel in the mirror assembly which is viewable by the operator of the vehicle for displaying vehicle information such as navigation information, tire pressure, presence and position of a towed secondary vehicle, outside temperature, distance for objects adjacent the vehicle, etc.
It is also desirable to provide a signal light with is activated when the mirror is in the extended position to warn oncoming vehicles or pedestrian of an approaching towing vehicle.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an exterior rearview mirror assembly for use in an automotive vehicle comprising a base member adapted to fixedly secure said mirror assembly to the vehicle. An elongate support arm extends from a first end coupled to the base member and a second end spaced from the base member. A concave mirror housing is slidably coupled to the support arm for movement between a retracted position adjacent the base member and an extended position spaced outwardly from the base member. The housing having a peripheral rim defining an opening into the concave housing. A light assembly is mounted to the mirror housing opposite the peripheral rim for providing a forward facing lighted illumination from the mirror assembly to alert oncoming occupants of the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an exterior rearview mirror assembly for use in an automotive vehicle comprising a base member adapted to fixedly secure the mirror assembly to the vehicle. The mirror including an elongate support arm extending from a first end pivotally coupled to the base member and a second end spaced from the base member. A concave mirror housing is rotatably coupled to the second end of the support arm. The housing has a peripheral rim defining an opening into the concave housing. A glass mirror pane is seated within the opening and pivotally secured to the housing. A display panel is coupled to the support arm for displaying information indicative of the vehicles operating conditions.